Palette
by Under A Cloud
Summary: The colours in his palette could paint an entire world. (Gen fic)


… I couldn't really decide on a summary for this story. In the end, I decided to go with the very first, the crude and unrefined version because that's what this one-shot is – _raw_. I haven't posted anything in a long while and this was originally supposed to be a birthday fic for Yukimura but somehow I rescinded the decision. Somehow. I don't know why myself.

So I'm going to take this opportunity to say hi guys, I've officially entered a hiatus. Uni application is driving me insane and I've recently gotten a job so yups. Life caught up to me and I was terribly vexed. While I'd endeavour to write more and complete the current unfinished stories... please don't count on that. Really.

Summary: The colours in his palette could paint an entire world.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

**Palette**

When Yukimura Seiichi wasn't perfecting his tennis, he could sometimes be seen painting. He painted trees, people and inanimate objects; the boy wasn't really picky about who or what he used as a model. As long as the subject interested him enough, he'd capture it on a piece of canvas.

He had been told before that his paintings were_ awe-inspiring_; they depicted precision down to the tiniest details like the inconspicuous crevices in the walls of the local church and vivid emotions like the curious shine in his sister's eye when she was seeking his help with homework. The beauty of his painting; the way those colours blended together and lucidly conveyed his thoughts and feelings shouldn't be possible considering his age and chosen art medium – watercolours.

Frequently acknowledged by most artists as some of the most challenging mediums to work with, watercolours weren't only technically-demanding – once a wrong stroke was made, it was difficult to rectify the mistake; their effects weren't as 'loud' as oils and acrylics too. But if the painter in question was Yukimura Seiichi – the 'Child of God' whose hands possessed the 'God's feel' like what his peers said, of course it'd be a whole different story.

"Yukimura-kun has a very bold art style," reckoned his teacher, "even though watercolours are considered to be some of the finest and most delicate art mediums which; mind you, doesn't match his style of art at all, he makes it work out and it's amazing. His techniques are sophisticated and his works, they are simply_ breath-taking_." At times, his watercolour paintings were even more striking than those produced using heavy art mediums.

To the praises regarding his artwork, Yukimura took them with a pinch of salt. After a while, it was just part of a daily routine – and people didn't get worked up over what happened on a daily basis. This apparent modesty of his further impressed his teachers (_if_ it was possible) and of course; when he gained the favour of the teacher, he'd unavoidably earn the disdain of some people too. The studious kids think that he stole their thunder; a large majority of the boys resented him for his popularity; others hated him simply because he was him.

For if you wanted to dislike a person, there was an endless myriad of reasons you could use; some of which didn't make the least bit of sense – _then again_, like what the 'Child of God' himself always mused with some wry amusement: we lived in an illogical world.

And all the accusations from people… if he were a fugitive, Yukimura must be a horribly maligned one. For one, contrary to popular belief; his indifference towards being complimented wasn't inborn and he didn't act that way to appear 'cool'. His apathy was cultivated over the years by daily showers of praises and the coming of age.

Sometimes Yukimura wondered: if he hadn't been _himself_, himself as in Yukimura Seiichi – the 'Child of God', would he receive the same words from his elders and peers?

The answer was clear. Probably not.

Thinking back, Yukimura realized that tennis constituted most part of his memory – and the frequency of him being referred to as the 'Child of God' was far higher than Yukimura Seiichi. In some sense, tennis in itself was almost (actually, this word could probably be scraped off) akin to his whole world. Painting was one of the rare activities he committed himself to outside of his sport, and he enjoyed it for a reason people wouldn't expect of the 'Child of God'.

Painting quelled him. It was a common belief that Yukimura Seiichi was calm no matter the circumstances, and his serenity rivalled undisturbed waters - but that was really a misconception many people had about him.

Even the 'Child of God' wasn't always as calm as he seemed. Though the frequency of these occurrences had been rapidly decreasing (so much so that they were practically _non-existent_ now); indubitably, there _had _been times when he was a step away from blowing the top and retracting the smile on his face. Those were the times he'd whip out a piece of canvas and transfer all the intense emotions bubbling within him into powerful strokes driving across the blank paper. Surprisingly, his pieces didn't usually turn out 'noisy' like one'd expect considering the state of mood of the producer. Yukimura's artworks were like his appearance and gentle demeanour; they were easy on the eyes and soothing to the mind. The most amazing thing of his paintings was that the more agitated he was, the more beautiful and tranquil his artworks would be.

So painting, it probably substituted as spiritual training for him in an unorthodox sense.

At times, people would ask: just how skilled was Yukimura with watercolours? While it was impossible to gauge the exact extent of his ability, a prime illustration of his talent would be that with watercolours; just the three primary colours; Yukimura was capable of creating a world. His world.

A few strokes of blue and that'd be the azure skies; some quick, decisive strokes of brown – created from an equal amount of blue and yellow, plus some gentle addition of red – and that'd be the trunk of the trees, as well as the ground beneath the grass; some light brushings of green –a perfect combination of yellow and blue – and greenery was created.

With just a piece of canvas, a palette of the three primary colours and an ordinary paint brush; Yukimura could work wonder.

But if somebody asked him, he couldn't say that he loved painting. You'd think; with that level of skill and endless potential; painting would be one of Yukimura's favourite activities, because while good performance isn't necessary for passion to be bred, people have a natural inclination to be fond of things they excelled in.

In Yukimura's case, painting, no matter the praises he received and the achievements he obtained; he had always been neutral towards this ability of his.

Maybe if he hadn't gotten into tennis before he was acquainted with painting, he might devote himself to the latter, but Fate worked in its own way and Yukimura was first introduced to tennis. Free of amorous innuendos; Yukimura felt that a person could only devote himself to one thing at a time. His art teachers thought that it was a pity, but no matter the field he went into, actually, it'd be a pity for those that he didn't.

Because he was Yukimura Seiichi, the 'Child of God' who displayed excellence in all areas. If he were to regret making a decision every time he was at a crossroad, he'd be living in perpetual sorrows.

So even if he could paint a world; because painting wasn't his chosen career path and carrier of his devotion; Yukimura wouldn't _ever _say that he loved painting.

* * *

Despite the short length of this story, it was an extremely challenging writing experience. It's a little messy with some awkward transition and there's no excuse for it but well, I enjoyed writing it anyway.


End file.
